


Erik Lehnsherr x Child Reader (Babysitting)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, baby reader - Freeform, daddy erik, reader - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: When your left in the capable hands of Charles, Erik is not too pleased.





	Erik Lehnsherr x Child Reader (Babysitting)

** _ A/N requested by anon. _ **

For some reason, Erik was away, 'Mutant Business' apparently. So Erik only trusting Charles you were left with him.

You were stuck in your pushchair, bored as hell. You were in the corner of the room listening to Charles' boring explanation of something you couldn't comprehend. Now, of course, being Magento's daughter had its perks. Like being able to tap into your powers at the early age of 1. Now 2 your powers we're stronger than most mutants in the school. You had the same power as Erik, controlling metal, you just needed less help. And if you did nobody could help you anyway as you couldn't communicate back yet.

Your dad had given you a silver necklace for your 2nd birthday as you like to play with the cutlery at mealtimes. Logan or Scott have had to go out and buy replacements many times.

Playing with the necklace was enough to cure your boredom for a short while, but you soon turned your attention to the equipment the older children were using. You could feel the metal in what they were making notes with and you wanted to play with them too. So you lifted all the pens out of there hands and started spinning them in the air. Giggling you missed the confused looks on everyone faces.

"What the?" Charles gasped as he watched the pens be lifted up into the air. "Okay, everyone outside calmly." All the students quickly got up and fled to the corridors. Charles wheeled over to your buggy, shaking his head.

You looked up at him smiling, you gathered all the pens in one area. "Y/N. Let's not. Put them down." Charles tried to bargain with you but you weren't having it. You dumped all the pens in Charles lap and burst into a fit of laughter. While he was scooping up the pens you had managed to unbuckle yourself and drop to the floor. You stood on wobbly legs and made it to the door before Charles came wheeling over and lifted you up. That's when all hell broke loose.

Your screams could be heard from miles away as you shook everything metal.

"Erik's going to kill me." He sat you on his lap and placed to fingers to your temple, sending you into darkness.

You woke up to hear two people arguing.

"You put her to sleep using your mind stuff! I know how dangerous that is!"

"She was practically shaking the whole house! I had no other choice but to put her to sleep!"

"You always have a choice, Charles! I trusted you to look after her for one hour! One hour! And you couldn't even manage that!"

Whatever Charles was about to say was interrupted by you screaming bloody murder. Erik picked you up off the sofa, shushing you and bouncing you on his hip. You sniffled and laid your head in the crook of his shoulder finding comfort with his scent.

"What did you even do to make her cry?"

"Long story Erik." 


End file.
